Shows
by monchaton
Summary: Battles started, New people appear and identities revealed. Can everyone handle the drama or will it prove too much?


**A/N- Sorry that I deleted 'Senses of Déjà Vu'. I wanted to focus on the fandom I have stuck to from the beginning. NOT that I am not OBSESSED with MI HIGH, I just felt like sticking to superheroes was for me. I will eventually come back to MI High after this but I will continue with this story called Shows. Thank you for your support.**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped and found?

"THE BUBBLER"

The day started off perfectly normal. Marinette woke up late and tried to sneak in to the classroom. Until she realised that someone was sitting in HER seat and a boy was sitting in Alya's; none of her classmates were there.

"Who are you?" Marinette asks having a sudden burst of confidence.

"I will explain in a minute, I just need you to follow me and my brother somewhere." The girl with blonde hair and bluebell eyes replies. Marinette is very hesitant but gives in as she figures the girl would lead her to her friends... and Chloe. The girl takes hands with Marinette and her brother, she closes her eyes tightly and Marinette does too. The boy releases hands with his sister, and sighs quietly. The two girls open their eyes and the girl smiles, however Marinette's brow is frowned downwards as is her mouth.

"Where ar-" Marinette starts but grunts as she hears a squeal and feels her engulfed in someone's arms.

"MARI, they are going to show us something about Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya squeals with delight as she releases her grip from Marinette. Marinette's eyes widen about a cm and she stood there in shock.

"MARINETTE YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN!" the girl says.

The girl's words broke Marinette out of her shock. She sits down quietly without a word.

"Ok everyone my name is Hugo and this is Emma, my sister, we are not going to tell you are surname yet but we will show you a TV show called Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir... ENJOY!" The boy blonde hair and bluebell blue eyes shouts. Marinette's jaw drop open.

"The first episode is called THE BUBBLER!" Arianna shouts.

 _Scene:_ _Marinette's room_ _, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone._

 _ **Marinette**_ _ **:**_ _(wakes up)_ _Huh? Happy birthday– ow!_ _(She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)_ _Happy birthday!_ _(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.)_ _Ah! Happy Birthday, Adrien._ _(Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_

"Why is this show showing this piece of trash? How desperate is she? HA, that is so funny!" Chloe guwaffs. Marinette ducks down in her seat and hides her face in shame.

"DON'T PICK ON HER!" Hugo shouted as his sister hissed. Emma whispers something in his ear and he calms down. Marinette's eyebrows form in confusion but she sighs and faces towards the screen.

 _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._

Many girls sigh at the sight of Adrien.

 _ **Plagg**_ _ **:**_ _Happy birthday, Adrien!_ _(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien**_ _ **:**_ _(disgusted)_ _Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!_ _(Plugs his nose)_ _  
_ _ **Plagg:**_ _Huh?_ _(Eats the cheese)_ _Mm._

"WHAT IS THAT?" Alya screeches as she grabs her phone out from her pocket. Emma sighs and closes her eyes; the phone disappears out of Alya's hand and appears in her own. Alya gasps and sits down in horror.

 _Scene:_ _Dupain-Cheng House_ _. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something._

 _ **Sabine**_ _ **:**_ _Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.  
_ _ **Marinate:**_ _Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.  
_ _ **Sabine:**_ _Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary–_

"Well that's one way to make your child do chores!" Nino points out laughing. Everyone joins in laughing a little. _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(makes a nervous face)_ _Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it._ _(She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_ _  
_ _ **Sabine:**_ _Have a nice day, sweetie!  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(as she closes the door)_ _Happy birthday– I mean, have a nice day!  
_ _ **Sabine:**_ _(surprised face)_ _Hm?_ _(shrugs)_ _Hm._ _(drinks)_

 _Scene:_ _Agreste Mansion_ _. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad._

 _ **Nathalie**_ _ **:**_ _(walks in)_ _Your schedule, Adrien._ _(hands Adrien a tablet)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _(takes it)_ _Thanks, Nathalie._ _(Nathalie starts to leave)_ _Hey, um, my father gets back to you about my birthday party?_ _(his face lights up)_ _  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _Well, um– He... doesn't think would be a good idea.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _(he turns sad again and says really softly)_ _'Course not._

"He never did give me one." Adrien sighs sadly, Nino pats his back reassuringly.

 __ _ **Nathalie:**_ _Happy birthday, Adrien._ _(she leaves)_

 _Scene: Outside of_ _school_ _. Adrien and_ _Nino_ _are talking. Meanwhile,_ _Alya_ _and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight._ _Chloé_ _and_ _Sabrina_ _are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._

 _ **Nino:**_ _(as he blows bubbles)_ _Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _(wraps one arm around Adrien)_ _It's your b-day dude, insist.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _(encouraging Marinette)_ _You can do it, you can do it!  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _I can do it, I can do it!  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Don't waste your time, he's not gonna change his mind.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)_ _I can't do it, I can't do it!  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _(facepalms)_ _Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time_ _(she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Ah!_ _(Stops right in front of Adrien)_ _Um, he– Hey_ _(seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Hey_

 _ **Chloé:**_ _(as she looks at what's happening outside)_ _Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!_

"Finally someone interesting!" Chloe exclaims. Hugo growls. _  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)_ _  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _(facepalms)_ _Ugh, do I have to do everything myself, seriously what are you good for?_ _(storms towards Adrien)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(nervously)_ _I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make– I mean, gift you a gift I made– I mean...  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_ _Out of the way._ _(makes a super "nice" face)_ _Happy birthday, Adrien!_ _(Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)_ _Mwah!  
_

"That was rude!" Rose says as everyone nods and murmurs in agreement.

 _ **Adrien:**_ _(suprised)_ _Yeah thanks Chlo.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(on the floor to herself)_ _dummy.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _(facepams again)_ _  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _[to Adrien]_ _Did you get the gift I sent you?  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Uh, no.  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _("surprised")_ _what? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers._ _(Wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)_ _I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight._ _(Gives him another kiss on the cheek)_ _Mwah!_ _(leaves humming a happy tune to herself)_ _  
_"Yeah right!" Kim snaps back at the screen.

 _ **Nino:**_ _(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_ _  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _[to Marinette, still hidden]_ _Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(sounding defeated)_ _Mmm._ _(Alya looks done)_ _  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _[to Chloé]_ _What did you get him?  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _(mad)_ _I didn't,_ _you_ _did._ _(pointing at her and sounding really angry)_ _And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _(cowardly)_ _Mhm._ _(nods)_ _  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _(furiously)_ _Ugh!_ _(leaves)_ _  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _(taps something on her tablet really fast while looking scared and following Chloé)_ _  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _C'mon you can do it.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(looking determined)_ _Hm!  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _(a limousine pulls up) [to Nino]_ _Gotta go, photoshoot._ _(Gets into the limo and leaves)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _[to herself next to Alya]_ _Why can't I just mean what I say?  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Uh, say what you mean?  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Exactly.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _[to himself]_ _Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man._

"Didn't end to well." Nino says as he shudders at the memory of Mr. Agreste's tone.

 _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya._

 _ **Marinette:**_ _This mailbox won't budge!  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Ring the doorbell._ _(points to the doorbell)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the–_ _(Alya presses rings the doorbell and Marinette flips out and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears)_ _  
_ _ **Camera:**_ _Yes?  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh–_ _(she shows her the gift)_ _Heh, did I already say that? Umm,_ _(looks more nervous)_ _Heh._ _(smiles awkwardly)_ _  
_ _ **Camera:**_ _Put it in the box._ _(mailbox opens)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Uh._ _(puts the gift in the mailbox)_ _Thank you!_ _(camera retreats and wall compartment closes, Marinette is excited)_ _Oh! I hope he likes it!  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _You signed the note, right?_ _(Marinette makes a surprised face)_ _Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(makes sad noises)_

Everyone laughs

"I say again WHY IS THIS SHOWING MARITRASH?!" Chloe shouts

"OH THAT'S IT!" Hugo shouts. He closes his eyes and disappears, he reappears beside Chloe. Everyone's eyes widen at this action. Hugo grabs Chloe by her jumper and lifts her up. She screams.

"HUGO JUST BECAUSE SHE INSULTED MUM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO ALL WOLFY ON US NOW CAN IT!" Emma shouts.

"WELL DONE EMMA YOU JUST TOLD THEM ONE OF OUR SURNAMES!" Hugo shouts back.

"OK, Hugo, Emma sit down and pay attention otherwise you are sending us all home and you probably won't exist! AM I RIGHT?" Marinette screeches at her two future children. Everyone's eyes widen at Marinette's burst of confidence when it came to teenagers.

Yes Mum." The two mumble as the sit down but not before glaring at Chloe.

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._

 _ **Gabriel**_ _ **:**_ _[from intercom]_ _Who was that Nathalie?  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _(surprised)_ _Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _(angrily)_ _Of course I did!  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _Yes, Mr. Agreste. I– I'll take care of it.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _Good._ _(Disconnects)_ _  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _(Scaredly covers her mouth)_ _Uh._ _(Looks despaired, and then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift)_ _Ah._ _(The doorbell rings and she composes herself)_ _Yes?  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _(from the camera outside)_ _Uh, hi._

 _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._

 _ **Nathalie:**_ _He'll be here in a minute.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _(as he enters)_ _Adrien's not home yet.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _Uh, I was coming to see you du–sir.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _Me?  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday dude– I mean, sir, it's all he wants.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _No._ _(he raises his palm)_ _That's final.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _That's messed up._ _(Adrien enters without anyone noticing)_ _He never screws up in class; he always does whatever you tell him. Photo shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Nino? You're here.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _[to Adrien]_ _anything for my best bud._ _[To Mr. Agreste]_ _Show some awesomeness du– I mean, sir, please._ _Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _Listen young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcomed in my house ever again. Leave now!  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me._ _(Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)_ _  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _Goodbye._ _(Nino starts to leave but Adrien catches him outside of the doors)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way._ _(Nino looks angry)_ _  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _It's not fair Adrien. Harsh, uncool._ _(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Thanks anyway Nino._ _(Nino storms off)_

 _Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._

 _ **Kid:**_ _But, Daddy, please!_ _(A father takes his son by the hand)_ _  
_ _ **Kid's Father:**_ _No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do._ _(Kid complains)_ _  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _(angrily)_ _Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time._

 _Scene:_ _Hawk Moth's lair_ _. His window screen opens._

 _ **Hawk Moth**_ _ **:**_ _Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!_ _(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an_ _akuma_ _)_ _Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him._ _(Akuma flies out into Paris)_

"Who is that?" Adrien asks speaking for the first time. Everyone shrugs in reply.

 _Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._

 _(The akuma flies in and rests on his bubble wand. The akuma explodes into black-purplish particles and the bubble wand turns purple. Nino then looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_

 _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face)_ _Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _Yes, Hawk Moth._ _(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts are released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_

"That is so not cool, dud, what did past me do to you?" Nino asks confused.

 _(Cut to a rooftop and the Bubbler suddenly flies in and crouches)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _No more adults mean total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!_ _(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_

 _(_ _The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream)_ _  
_ _ **Woman:**_ _Help!  
_ _ **Man:**_ _Look out.  
_ _ **Children:**_ _(crying)_ _  
_ _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _(from his lair)_ _Perfect._

 _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._

 _ **Marinette:**_ _[to herself]_ _Adrien must have gotten his gift by now._ _(Her mom opens the window)_ _  
_ _ **Sabine:**_ _What's that you said?  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _(Marinette looks surprised)_ _Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe._ _(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming)_ _Mom! MOOOOM! Dad? Dad!  
_ _ **Tikki**_ _ **:**_ _Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _I've got to find his newest villain ASAP._

"What is that and why is that?" Alya asks.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_ __ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Tikki, spots on!_ _(Marinette turns to Ladybug)_

Havoc broke loose. Marinette sits there in shock as the voices outside fade away. Her images become blurred and she faints.

"MUUUUUM!" Marinette could hear shouts coming from her future son. A faint smile appears on her face.

She wakes up with someone's face hovering over hers. She jerks awake and feels a sharp pain going through her head. She moans and falls back, lying down once more.

"What happened?" She groans.

"MUUM!" She hears Hugo shout as he runs towards Marinette. Marinette giggles as she hugs him back.

"Guess your mamma's boy huh?" She giggles. He only nods and snuggles into her more.

They continue to watch the show. No-one notices Adrien sneakily looking at Marinette throughout the show apart from his daughter...

 _(Cut to the Bubbler on a rooftop)_

 _ **Bubbler:**_ _And now, party time!  
_ _ **Kids and Teenager:**_ _Ah._ _(Kids cry)_

 _(_ _Ladybug runs out of the bakery and then a bunch of purple bubbles broadcasting a message from the Bubbler appear)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _[to the kids]_ _Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it._ _[to the teen]_ _You take care of them in the meantime._ _(she runs off)_ _  
_ _ **Kids and teen:**_ _(cheering)_ _Yay! Go, Ladybug!_

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the big dining room._

 _ **Adrien:**_ _(he stands up and sarcastically says)_ _Wow! That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!_ _(he walks into the foyer and stops in the middle of it.)_ _Nathalie? Father?_ _(He looks down with a sad expression, and then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_ _  
_ _ **Various teenagers:**_ _Yay! Woo! Happy Birthday!  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _(standing on top of a bubble)_ _Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play._ _(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Nino?!_

"You notice quickly!" Nathaniel says impressed. Adrien only shrugs in reply. _  
_

 _ **Bubbler:**_ _The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
_ _ **Teenagers:**_ _YEAH!_ _(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Let's get this party started!_ _(Everyone cheers and he begins to play music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!_ _(Pan over the teens' dancing, but looking sad)_ _So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _(Fireworks shoot out)_ _  
_ _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _(from his lair)_ _It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwah HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Scene:_ _Adrien's room_ _. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._

 _ **Plagg:**_ _What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _But Nino's been akumatized I've got to help him!  
_ _ **Plagg:**_ _You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away, then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good._ _(Adrien turns and looks sad)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once._

"Ok, let's get this straight. Marinette has a ladybug creature and she is Ladybug. Adrien has a cat thing so that means he is CAT NOIR! OMG!" Alya screams and jumps up and down.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A THING?" Plagg shouts.

"PLAGG, Get back here or no camembert for a week!" Adrien shouts.

"You wouldn't dare!" Plagg screeches. Adrien just glares. Plagg cracks and sighs he floats over towards Adrien and sits in his hair.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE MY PERFECT ADRIKINS IS THE MANGY CAT?" Chloe screams.

Hugo just glares but Emma shouts out "Are you insulting our dad? 'Cause if y-" She is cut off by Marinette's low growl.

"What did you just call the KITTY CAT?" Marinette shouts.

"I called him an m-" Chloe begins.

"I heard you the first time. Ok, let's get THIS straight; you can insult me and Ladybug BUT NEVER INSULT MY KITTY!" She shouts. Everyone falls into a shocked silence for the rest of the show only making comments a few times.

 _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _[to herself]_ _It's you and me Bubbler._ _(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Yeah!_ _(Walks over to a sad-looking_ _Rose_ _)_ _Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one._ _(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up and then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien notices this, he turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_

 _(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_ _  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _(frightened)_ _I'm requesting a slow dance.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _Ugh._ _(she shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face)_ _It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?_ _(makes hearty eyes)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _OH! You know it, girl._ _(he changes the music to slow dance music and people pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloe walks up to Adrien)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _Forget about_ _them_ _, let's go dance, c'mon._ _(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks surprised)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!_

"JEALOUS MUCH, MY LADY!" Adrien shouts to the girl behind him.

"Yeah right Alley Cat!" Marinette scoffs.

Adrien smirks at Marinette knowingly.

 _(The lucky charm superpower gives her a record)_ _A record?  
_ _(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Yours truly._ _(Ladybug's alarm sounds)_ _Better bug out quick before I change back to normal._ _(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion)_ _Spots off._ _(She changes back to normal, Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_ _  
_ _ **Tikki:**_ _Marinette!  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _It was an emergency.  
_ _ **Tikki:**_ _Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before–  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise._ _(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)_ _I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Me too!_ _(they hug)_ _  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all, they never failed us. Meanwhile come with me, I've got something for you.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Uh, there's something I've got to do first.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _It's about Adrien.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Okay.  
_ _ **Tikki:**_ _Marinette, the Bubbler.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Okay, okay, in a sec._ _(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._ _  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Look! Now you can sign your gift._ _(Marinette gasps)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Ah, Yes!_

 _(_ _Cut back outside._ _Ivan_ _is not dancing)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
_ _ **Ivan:**_ _None of your business.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Then, I'm going to make it my business._ _(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_

 _(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _"Love, Marinette." There._ _(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss)_ _  
_ _ **Tikki:**_ _Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _What'd you say?  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _Go ahead. I'll meet you in the yard._ _(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)_ _NO! You were right Tikki, I never should've waited this long._

 _(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien Agreste:**_ _Hey, Paris, how you doing?_

 _(He raises the mike in excitement but people don't really respond and still look sad. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword and then they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Ladybug?_ _(She throws her yoyo and it hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yoyo)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Why you gotta be like that?  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun._ _(Adrien runs into his house)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _You are not going to bust out my party!_ _(He takes out his bubble sword and throws 2 bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_ _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _I think I've been a complete idiot._

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_ __

"Ok, you gotta admit that is sick dude!" Nino cries out. Adrien only shrugs and turns back to the screen. _  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Plagg, claws out!_ _(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_

 _(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yoyo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Enter Cat Noir, he hits the yoyo with his staff and the yoyo goes up in the air)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Looks like I made it just in time.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _I had it under control,_ _(the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head),_ _but, thanks.  
_ _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _[from his lair; to The Bubbler]_ _Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!  
_ _(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The bubbles turn green and they start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug forces the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_ _  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Dream on, Bubbler.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Total party poopers, just like adults.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Kids need adults.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _False, kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _[to himself]_ _Most adults do anyhow._ _[to Bubbler]_ _You must bring the adults back!  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?_ _(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)_ _  
_ _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _[from his lair; to The Bubbler]_ _What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!_

 _Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _Use your Cataclysm.  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever._ _(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _CATACLYSM!_ _(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Should we see if you land on your feet this time?  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _No, thanks!  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Your stick, there!_ _(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Got it!_ _(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Hang on!_ _(She throws her yoyo, it snatches around the Cat Noir's staff and they swing and land safely.)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is._ _(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Better hurry._

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._

 _ **Bubbler:**_ _Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Sorry to burst your bubble.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _[from the crowd]_ _Ladybug!_ _(All the teens start to cheer her)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?_ _(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir:**_ _NOOO!  
_ _ **Bubbler:**_ _Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!_

 _(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir persue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again, he lost his last toe)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _LUCKY CHARM!_ _(The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?_ _(Ladybug shrugs and then The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a metal structure)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Could use a little work, is that all you got?_ _(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Got it!_ _(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is)_ _Cat Noir, cover me!_ _(Cat Noir takes the pipe)_ _  
_ _ **Cat Noir:**_ _Go on!_ _(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again to throw more bubbles, but Ladybug throws her yoyo and it snatches around sword, taking it out of his hands to hers. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug:**_ _Get out of there you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you little akuma._ _(She opens her yoyo and it glows pink.)_ _Time to de-evilize!_ _(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)_ _Gotcha._ _(She opens the yoyo again and the akuma is purified.)_ _Bye-bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!_ _(She throws the wrench up in the sky and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_ _  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _Who? Dude._ _(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_ _  
_ _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir:**_ _Pound it!_

"We are a paw some team my lady, aren't we?" Adrien states.

Marinette nods I agreement with a smile on her face.

 _(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)_ _  
_ _ **Hawk Moth:**_ _You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you, I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!_ _(His window screen closes)_

 _Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._

 _ **Gabriel:**_ _[on the intercom]_ _Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
_ _ **Gabriel:**_ _Good._ _(He disconnects)_ _  
_ _ **Nathalie:**_ _(She despairs, looks around and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, crumples up and throws away Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)_ _A birthday present, from your father.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me._ _(Nathalie nods. And Adrien looks happily at the gift)_

 _Scene: Outside school._

 _ **Chloé:**_ _(Screaming at Sabrina in public)_ _What do you mean not for a week?  
_ _ **Sabrina:**_ _(scared)_ _There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
_ _ **Chloé:**_ _So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!_ _(She storms inside followed by Sabrina.)_ _  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _[to Marinette]_ _Ha ha, serves Chloé right.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Hey girls!_ _(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_ _  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _[to Alya]_ _Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _[to Nino]_ _Hey, dude.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?_ _(Marinette looks surprised)_ _He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
_ _ **Adrien:**_ _Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence but–  
_ _ **Nino:**_ _We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _[to Marinette]_ _you got to tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
_ _ **Marinette:**_ _But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
_ _ **Alya:**_ _Aw, Marinette._ _(They hug.)_ _You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise._ _(The bell rings and everyone walks in.)_

The screen goes black and only the words **THE END** remain.

"Some of us need to talk, so mama, papa, follow us." Hugo says no-one moves. He sighs. "Marinette, Adrien, follow us." Everyone's eyes widen in shock as Marinette and Adrien stand up hesitantly. They both sighed and followed their future children. The two children led them to a sealed room to explain.

"Ok. My name isn't actually Emma, my name is Arianna Dupain-Cheng and this is actually Louis Dupain-Cheng and in the future we are your two children who, to the world are known as ManBug and Chat Noire. We were sent here by a villainess called Reverse or as you know her as Hawkmoth. We realised that if we needed to get back we would have to show yourselves, friends... and Chloe your identities otherwise we wouldn't be able to stop any akuma or Hawkmoth." Arianna explains.

"I thought Hawkmoth was a man." Adrien states confused.

"He was, but you defeated him after realising his identity Adrien, there's a reason we only have Dupain-Cheng as our last name." Louis replies.

"What is the reason?" Marinette asks.

"Hawkmoth is y-..." Louis sighs. "I can't tell you, not yet, it's too risky."

"Let's go watch the Dark Cupid episode now." Arianna says with a knowing smirk.

Marinette instantly stiffens but Adrien's eyebrows frown in confusion.


End file.
